


For Science!

by notyourmartyr



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds / Sensory Deprivation, Carlos' experiments, Cecil's Third Eye, M/M, NSFW, Trust exercises, scarf bondage, scientific sexytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourmartyr/pseuds/notyourmartyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, you know, the scientist, is constantly doing experiments, including some on his boyfriend, Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a little bit of fluff to elaborate on a head canon I submitted on Tumblr, about Carlos experimenting to see what actions cause Cecil to have certain reactions. It eventually turned into a much longer ordeal, with some happy, sexy, funtime, and I decided I'd repost it here, for general consumption.

Carlos was a scientist. He spent his days doing research - trying to solve the phenomenon that he experienced on a daily basis - things like floating cats in fixed locations, or why all clocks were false, save the one. Some of his research required him to be locked inside a lab all day, while others required him to be out and about. He’d even made a couple of forays to the radio station - both of these for the sole purpose of studying Koshek, and not because of his wonderful boyfriend who just so happened to be a radio host, though that was because he could experiment with Cecil other times. Still, the first time he’d been in the men’s washroom of the NVCR station, Cecil hadn’t known he was there, and had wandered into the bathroom, only to squeak in surprise. His reaction was enough to make Carlos curious, and it became his mission to see just what sorts of sounds and reactions he could drive from Cecil with just the smallest of provocations. Certain smiles got blushes, certain looks made Cecil look away, but his favorite responses involved touch - tactile and perfect.   
  
Carlos was a scientist. He spent his days doing research, and then, when he went home, he did even more research, because it was always science with him.   
  
Today was no different. Still wearing the lab coat, he made his way from the lab to his car, sighing as he checked his phone for the time, before sending Cecil a simple message.  
  
 _Just got out. Be there in ten.  
  
_ Cecil didn’t get the message - mostly because his cell phone was three rooms away, on his charger, while he stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. He was still there, checking on the pot of pasta sauce, when Carlos made his way quietly into the apartment, the scientist smiling to himself as he placed his notebook on the couch as he passed. Into the kitchen he went, arms wrapping around Cecil’s waist as he leaned in, breath warm against the radio host’s ear, “I’m home.”  
  
Cecil squirmed, voice rising in pitch in a way that Carlos was certain was only associated with _him_ as he greeted, “C-Carlos!” The scientist chuckled, nuzzling his face into the back of Cecil’s neck, earning him a squeak in response as his scruff pressed there, and he placed a kiss to the tattooed flesh of his boyfriend with a smile. “I didn’t realize you were on the way,” Cecil finally managed, turning in Carlos’ arms to face him.   
  
The scientist frowned, glancing to either side of the stove for Cecil’s phone, before looking back to his boyfriend, “Then you didn’t get my text.” He leaned in, and rested his forehead against Cecil’s, enjoying the way his lover’s eyes closed partially, still staring at Carlos as if he were afraid the other would leave. He always did that, especially when he thought Carlos couldn’t tell. He knew it had something to do with the fact that Cecil insisted he was perfect, though Carlos would still argue that he wasn’t. He waited until he was certain Cecil had fully relaxed, and then his hands found Cecil’s sides, tickling the other man, and earning yet another surprised squeak.   
  
"Carlos! Carlos, stop! Please!" the other begged, giggling as the scientist smiled and pulled away.  
  
"After dinner, I have some _experiments_ I would like to do, if you don’t mind. I’m sure you’ll find them most agreeable, Cecil.” And oh, the Scientist had so many things prepared for his subject. So very many things.

 

To say that Cecil had been excited at the prospect of Carlos’ experiments would have been an understatement. In fact, he had almost purred when his boyfriend had mentioned them. The promise in Carlos’ eyes tempting Cecil to suggest that dinner could wait, but he knew how his Scientist was about food - even if he had told him that it was better to exercise before eating.   
  
Dinner was an interesting affair. Despite Cecil’s rule about science at the dinner table - it was fine to talk about it, but no notebooks - Carlos grabbed the notebook from the couch, though he refused to let Cecil look at it as he scribbled some quick notes. And it wasn’t just then, either. Carlos had smirked when Cecil had jumped at the feel of the scientist’s foot sliding over his calf, and made another series of notes in the book.  
  
As Cecil cleared the table, Carlos pulled him into a quick kiss. “I’ll go get set up in the bedroom while you finish in here, okay?”  
  
Cecil’s only response was a breathless nod, his mind trying to touch Carlos’, to figure out just what sorts of experiments his scientist was going to be performing on him in the bedroom. Certainly it wasn’t more bloodwork. While last time had been intimate, Carlos had insisted they do the actual blood letting in the kitchen, though he had carried a woozie Cecil into the living room for snacks and cuddles afterward.   
  
No, this time promised to be different, and while Cecil worked in a daze of anticipation, Carlos hustled to get everything into place. He praised the beams that Cecil enjoyed scarves in his wardrobe, and even more so that he had taken some wilderness survival courses in the past. Even if he really only remembered his knot tying, it was certainly useful.   
  
Outside the beaded curtain that had replaced his bedroom door for as long as Cecil could remember - he thought maybe it was something the Faceless Old Woman had done, but it wasn’t something he really tried to recall all that often - the radio host stood, nervous. Carlos would never hurt him, but what if Cecil were a terrible subject for his experiments? Shaking the thought form his head, he made his way into the room, smiling at the sight of his scientist sitting at the foot of the bed. Once Cecil was directly in front of him, Carlos spoke, “As a professional courtesy, I will divulge the nature of my experiments, however to maintain the accuracy of the results, I am afraid I will have to withhold the process.”  
  
As he spoke, his arms wrapped around Cecil’s waist, and he pulled him in even closer. “And…wh-what is the nature of the experiment?”  
  
Something shifted in Carlos’ gaze, and he rose, brushing his lips over Cecil’s, “The natural reactions to stimuli of the body of Cecil Palmer.” The noise Cecil made at the realization of just what Carlos meant by that was nothing short of sinful, a strange hybrid of whimper and keening moan that even his scientist had trouble describing. The noise was paired by a highly positive physical response, as his head tilted back, exposing the flesh and ink that composed his neck, while his fingers twisted into Carlos’ hair. “Good to know I have such a willing subject.”  
  
Another nod from Cecil, as he compliantly moved to sit on the bed at Carlos’ silent urging, any vocal response stolen by yet another insistent kiss as his scientist laid him out on the bed.   
  
Hands calloused from field research caressed unblemished skin as Carlos slowly slid Cecil’s tunic up, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it off before his hands ghosted back down his lover’s sides, only to rid him of his leggins as well.   
  
Left in only his underwear, Cecil blushed, and Carlos chuckled, watching the very vocal man’s face as he traced the pattern of his form with open palms, guiding his lover’s arms above his head.   
  
It took Carlos less than a second to secure Cecil’s wrists with the scarves he’d placed so carefully, and the confusion in Cecil’s gaze was adorable. “For now, I am going to focus on vocal reactions,” he explained, trailing a finger along Cecil’s throat. His other hand revealed another scarf - dark, opaque silk with a nebulous print. “Sensory deprivation will yield purer results, unless you object.”  
  
"Whatever you need," he breathed, shifting as well as he could to allow Carlos to tie the blindfold in place, biting his lip in anticipation. He tied the knot to the side, in an effort to maintain Cecil’s comfort, and thus drive his focus to whatever exquisite torture Carlos wished to inflict. Brushing the hair from Cecil’s forehead, he placed a kiss to the center, "And I’m going to need you to close this one for me, sweetheart."  
  
Cecil felt as if his heart missed a beat at the request. He never closed his third eye. Even with the blindfold, he could still see through it - see Carlos’ aura, shimmering with tone curiosity. “Please, Cecil. I promise, you’re safe.”  
  
And that was all it took for Cecil to nod, and his world to go completely black.  
  
Carlos felt the bound man beneath him tense, and then relax - knew Cecil had acquiesced to his most difficult of requests, and smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
The two simple words carried the promise that Cecil would not regret rendering himself completely blind - a promise Carlos intended to keep.   
  
He started simple, trailing kisses along Cecil’s jaw and neck. His hands traveled a slow path from bound wrists to shoulders, before he paused, debating just what sort of delicious torture to inflict.  
  
His fingers traced over every line of ink, every accent to Cecil’s otherwise pristine flesh, studying the curves and skin with his touch while his ears studied the little mews and whimpers as if they were a symphony, yet still he wanted more.   
  
His lips found Cecil’s pulse, and made their way down just as slowly as his fingers had. A gentle nip to Cecil’s collar bone had the radio host arching beneath Carlos with a moan, and the scientist chuckled. “Subject shows a change in response to a differing stimulation.” He repeated the action with similar result, and nodded, trailing his experimental licks and nips down Cecil’s form, until he was placing a kiss to each of Cecil’s hip bones. Hooking his fingers into Cecil’s underwear, he purred, “I think the subject is ready for the next phase.”  
  
Cecil sputtered out something that sounded much like, “Oh Gods, please,” and Carlos pulled the material away, greeted with the sight of his lover’s arousal. Taking a deep breath, he nuzzled against the engorged flesh, his scruff rough against the silken skin, and Cecil moaned, low and guttural, fists clenching as he arched against Carlos gently.  
  
The scientist’s chuckle ghosted warm breath over Cecil, and he pressed a hand to the smaller man’s abdomen, licking his lips, though he knew Cecil couldn’t see, before trailing slow kisses over the length of him. At the base, he paused for his own benefit, giving himself a moment before licking his way back up Cecil’s shaft. As his mouth worked Cecil’s length, his fingers caressed him anywhere they could reach, paying special attention to his thighs.   
  
There was a steady stream of moans from Cecil by this point, punctuated by whimpers of Carlos’ name. His arms made futile attempts to lower - to tangle fingers in Carlos’ hair, and he struggled to keep his third eye closed.   
  
Carlos pulled away, both men breathing heavy, and he smiled, “Just a moment, Cecil.” The absence of Carlos’ touch made him pout, as he listened to the rustling of Carlos’ movements. No doubt the scientist was removing his own restrictive clothing, and then the sweet relief that was his perfect Carlos taking him would come. His legs shifted as his body relaxed in anticipation of what he was certain was about to happen. Even blind, he would never deny Carlos this.  
  
The Scientist smiled, running his hands over Cecil’s legs, shaking his head as he carefully shifted them back flat. Even without being able to see his lover’s ever expressive eyes, he could read the confusion that was there. Slowly, Carlos shifted above Cecil, his lab coat brushing against bare skin.   
  
He moved fluidly, and Cecil gasped, realization striking him as an unfamiliar tightness surrounded him. They had, in the past, discussed the possibility of Carlos in this position, but it was always met with nervous opposition, and Cecil could see the fear radiating from his lover in those moments, and put it aside.   
  
Now, however, he lay thoroughly teased to the brink, deep within his Scientist, and powerless to do anything but marvel at the feeling. There were not even words for this moment.  
  
A shaky hand brushed over his forehead, and Carlos spoke, voice rough and barely controlled. “Open…Open this one.”  
  
Cecil allowed - or rather forced - his focus to shift from the tight heat around him, to his third eye, hesitating for only a moment before the desire to see Carlos overruled any uncertainty. The eye opened swiftly, and the sight that greeted him made him gasp - Carlos, seated fully, and positively glowing with pleasure and vulnerability. He had given himself to Cecil fully, and Cecil smiled, “Carlos, oh _Carlos_. I need to touch you, _please_.”  
  
Shaking hands set Cecil’s free, before moving to the blindfold, but Cecil stopped him. “Leave that, I can see exactly what I need.”  
  
Nodding, Carlos slowly began to move above Cecil, biting his lip to keep from crying out as Cecil’s hands moved over his flesh soothingly. When long fingers wrapped around his aching length - a distraction from Cecil’s hips driving up harder - he did cry out, back arching, and Cecil smiled, “Perfect Carlos.”  
  
The scientist flushed as Cecil continued to stroke in counterpoint, enraptured by the fluctuations he saw within Carlos. The other was always beautiful, perfect, but decorated in lust, he was a God - doubly so coated in sweet surrender - and Cecil fell even more in love with him.  
  
It felt like hours, joined in heat, Carlos so captivated by the immensely intimate sacrifice he had made, that he could do little more than utter Cecil’s name - a mantra of devotion - while Cecil found himself unable to take his eye off Carlos.   
  
When they found release, Carlos could not even distinguish his own cry from Cecil’s as they fell beneath the waves, and Cecil watched his scientist glow white hot.   
  
The beauty of the moment held them captive, Carlos on top of Cecil, both trying to slow their breathing as his lab coat sopped up the mess between them.   
  
Once he recovered enough to be coherent, Carlos untangled himself from Cecil, removing both the blindfold and his lab coat, before peppering kisses over Cecil’s face. “Thank you,” he said, curling up next to his lover with a smile.  
  
Cecil chuckled, “I should be the one thanking you. I take it the experiment was a success?”  
  
Sleepily, Carlos nuzzled further into Cecil, “I think I’m going to need to gather more data, actually. Later, though.”  
  
And that was, quite possibly, the best thing Cecil had ever heard.


End file.
